1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an HDMI cable, an HDMI connector and an HDMI interface, especially to an HDMI cable, an HDMI connector and an HDMI interface for high definition multimedia interface.
2. Description of Related Arts
HDMI means high definition multimedia interface. An HDMI interface can provide a data transmission bandwidth up to 5 Gbps to transmit uncompressed audio signals and high resolution video signals. Furthermore, it ensures audio and/or video signal transfer of highest quality without digital-analog or analog-digital conversion before the transfer. HDMI is a digital video/audio interface technology widely used in high definition video/audio transmission. An HDMI cable and an HDMI connector together compose an HDMI interface. Therefore, to put it a simple way, only one HDMI cable is required to transfer audio and video signals at the same time, while more than one cable is needed to get connected for conventional technology. Moreover, wireless conversion between digital and analog signals improves audio and video transmission quality. For consumers, the HDMI technology provides vivid picture quality, and further greatly simplifies installation of home theater system as the same one cable is used for both audio and video signals.
The conventional HDMI interface consists of two parts: an HDMI connector, and an HDMI cable. Such an HDMI connector has a structure as described in an application CN201010251398.8, comprising an insulation body, a first row of terminals, a second row of terminals and a shielding shell, wherein the front end face of the insulation body extends forward to form a tongue plate, and an upper terminal groove and a lower terminal groove are correspondingly arranged on the upper surface and the lower surface of the tongue plate; the first row of terminals is arranged on the insulation body, plug parts of the first row of terminals are embedded into the lower terminal groove, soldering parts of the first row of terminals are bent to form two groups which respectively laterally extend out of the left side surface and the right side surface of the insulation body; the second row of terminals is arranged on the insulation body, plug parts of the second row of terminals are embedded into the upper terminal groove, and soldering parts of the second row of terminals extend backwards out of the rear end face of the insulation body; and the shielding shell covers outside the insulation body and the tongue plate. It can be seen that the conventional HDMI connector is configured in a structure with two rows of terminals so that the HDMI cables can be evenly arrayed to get welded. It not only makes the connector thicker and more massive, but also requires filling two rows of pins with solder paste for the upper and lower HDMI cables and dividing the core wire into two, upper and lower, rows for welding. Owing to the existence of uncontrollable factors, relatively high rejection rate, and liability to false welding and short circuit, manufacturing costs are increased and productive efficiency is reduced.
The conventional HDMI cable is of a structure constituted by a plurality of round twisted cables, such as an HDMI cable according to an application CN201020684119.2 which comprises at least one core wire, at least one outer twisted pair core wire and a core wire coating. An inner layer aluminum foil mylar, inner twisted pair core wires, an internal effusion ground wire and an anti-electromagnetic interference ground wire are arranged inside the corer wire; the core wire is coated by an outer layer aluminum foil mylar, an anti-electromagnetic interference braid core wire and the core wire coating; the inner twisted pair core wires and the outer twisted pair core wires are in respectively round laminated structures and comprise conductor layers and insulating layers arranged outside the conductor layers; the conductor layers are made of tin-plated copper cores with the specification of 36AWG; and the outer diameter of the core wire is 3.6±0.15 mm. However, such a structure brings a lot of difficulties in processing, as it is imaginable how hard it is to process multiple twisted wires in a cable with an extremely small diameter, and meanwhile the processing costs is rather high. In addition, since these HDMI cables employ a twisted structure, a numerous series of operations are demanded in its processing before welding, including uncoating, aluminum foil stripping, sleeve penetrating, hot air blowing, wire splitting, wire core cutting and core wire stripping, and the step of wire splitting requires filling two, upper and lower, rows of pins with solder paste and dividing the core wire into two, upper and lower, rows for welding, where the definition of pin position is identified manually and twisted wires are split with respect to pin positions. As a result, the conventional HDMI is hard to process, which increases the procedures and production costs.